


Taken

by SPNFan20



Category: The Following
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFan20/pseuds/SPNFan20
Summary: A stakeout gone wrong. Mike Weston finds himself in the hands of Joe Carroll and Roderick Nelson.  He can only hope Ryan comes for him in time...





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O AU

**I**t was dark out, only the yellow light from the streetlamps and a few houses with porchlights, illuminated their path. Ryan looked over at Mike, who was busy sending texts of information to Max. They were parked in a residential neighborhood, where they had got a lead to Joe Carroll's current location. Joe had rented a house, someplace in the suburbs, a place where his Followers could live without being noticed and recruit others in secret. It was a safe neighborhood, so no neighbors would be suspicious or be on high alert for anything. Joe had planned it all out, to keep his Followers safe. However, the house's location would end up being beat out of a man who Ryan and Mike were able to capture the week prior. 

Ryan saw Mike focused on his phone, but every so often he'd find him slightly fidgety and there was a distinct smell coming off him. Ryan never liked to pry in Mike's personal life, not unless he had to. He knew Mike was an Omega, he was an Alpha, but learned to control his instincts at an early age. 

After his sister was raped by an Alpha she was dating when they were in high school, he swore to protect his sister and any other Omega, being female or male from what she went through. He was one of the few Alphas who was friends with and respected Omegas, while other male and female Alphas used their instincts for their own selfish purposes. 

He saw Mike fidgeting again and sighed. "Is it alright if I ask you a somewhat personal question?" 

"Sure," Mike looked up at him, his face covered in cell phone light. "I guess. What's up?" 

"When was your last heat?"

"Oh...uh...4 weeks ago, last month. Why?" 

"Pardon me saying this, but I noticed you're getting pretty fidgety and I can smell the pheromones. They're not strong yet, but they're pretty noticeable." 

"I'm fine, Ryan. I've been taking my suppressants, it shouldn't be till after I finish my current pill cycle. So, it's probably just side effects." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry if I was getting too personal there." 

"No, you're fine. It's nice knowing an Alpha that I can share this information with. You're not like most Alphas, Ryan." Mike smiled, before looking down at his phone again. It was already 9:30 p.m., the snitch had told them 9 p.m. there would be a white van and their main suspects would be getting out of that said vehicle. However, 30 minutes had passed with no sign of them or the van.

"Huh, that's weird." Ryan gave a confused look. 

"What's the matter?" Mike looked over at Ryan, confused as he was. 

"It's 9:30, they were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. I know this is supposed to be a stakeout, but I'm going out. This could be a trap..." Ryan, gun in his belt holster, snuck out of the car. 

"Wait! Ryan!" Mike whispered. "This isn't a good idea. If it's a trap, you're placing yourself in a bad situation. Let me come with." 

"No, Mike! Just wait here, please?" Mike knew why Ryan was afraid. Ryan felt guilty for all the times Mike had been hurt by Joe's Followers, especially the incident with Roderick at the shipyard. But that was a year ago, and no other incident had happened. Mike repeatedly assured Ryan it wasn't his fault and that he was okay. 

"I'm just going to check the front and around the house. Keep an eye out for the van and you have the earpiece in and turned on?" Mike pointed at his ear and nodded. "Alright, if you see something. You know the code word." Mike watched as Ryan ran past the front of the car and into the front yard. He could barely see Ryan, but assumed everything would be fine. The van would be coming into the driveway, so he kept his eyes out for that. Headlights flashed in the rearview mirror. _Huh, must be a neighbor_. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure near his door. He jumped and slowly placed his fingers on the gun sitting in the glovebox. He sighed in relief when he saw it was a young woman, she was looking at him, pointing her finger down, asking him to roll the window down. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. But could you do me a favor? My husband and I are on our way home. We were visiting friends who live here and we think we missed the street that leads out to the main road. It's dark and we've only ever driven through here in daylight. Do you think you could help point us to the right street?" 

"Yeah, that's fine. Here let me get out and I can show you guys the way out. Thank God for the smartphone, right?" She laughed. 

"Yeah, thank you so much! We really appreciate it." He got out of the car, following her to the passenger side of their small red Subaru. The woman's husband rolled the window down. "Hi, sir. I've got the directions right here." He was about to hand the phone off to the man when he felt a pinch on his neck. Everything went blurry and then dark, the last sound he heard was someone yelling his name.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?!" Max was furious, pacing back and forth in the Bureau lab. "Why didn't you just let him come with you! None of this would've happened." 

"How the hell would I know this would happen?! We were told a white van, the suspects would be there and they would be entering the house. Had he come with, if that van were to have shown up, they could've easily come from behind where we weren't suspecting and he could've gotten jumped that way, too. He's on the top of Joe's list, ever since what happened last year. He got away and Joe would do anything to take him again just to lure me to him. It was a fucking trap. You don't think I feel any guilt, any remorse, Max? This kid is my lifeline, he's someone I've come to trust and he trusts me. Even though I've been questioning why since I first met the kid. Also, he's a Omega who I believe may be close to another heat, I know for a fact Joe's an Alpha and not a good one. We need to just stop the accusations and start looking for him!" 

Max sat down. She was panicking, only so much could happen to a male Omega about to go into heat.

"So what exactly can you tell me? Any details?"

"All I know is after checking the perimeter and finding nothing, I went back to the front of the house when I saw Mike leaning over the passenger side of the car. It was a red Subaru, small, hybrid I believe. I called his name, but he didn't reply. I saw him leaning on her, he was unconscious. The woman shoved him into the backseat of their car. I ran, yelling his name, but they were already speeding off. Wait...I forgot I grabbed this." He grabbed his jacket and pulled out a plastic syringe wrapped in a fast food napkin. The woman was right behind him, I think she drugged him." 

Max stood up. "Smart, not getting your DNA on there. Thank you McDonald's drive-thru for giving people extra napkins." She grabbed a glove from one of the lab tables and put it on before grabbing the syringe out of the napkin. "Well, hopefully, there's a fingerprint on here that can get us a head start." 


End file.
